Stormstar's Rebellion
by ImSienablaze88DaughterOfHades
Summary: The Dark Forest won. It should never have happened. But many years in the future, not all hope has been crushed. Join Stormfrost, distant descendant of both Stormfur and Firestar as she sparks the rebellion against the Dark Forest. Summary sucks. Rated T for violence. I do not own Warriors.
1. Code, Allegiances and Prologue

Dark Forest Code

1) Leaders and deputies have 9 lives and Dark at the start of their names. They need to go to the Bloodpool(filled with thier enemy's blood) to get their lives.

2) kits must be apprenticed at 4 moons.

3) All trespassers must become prisoners.

4) Apprentices must kill at least one prisoner to become a warrior. Senior warriors must have killed 4.

5) elders must be executed in the Bloodpool.

6) queens must leave their kits when the kits are 2 moons old.

7) deputies look after different quarters of the lake. Leader lives on the island

8) only Senior Warriors can mentor apprentices

9) if you break any of these rules you will get severally punished.

**Allegiances**

**Tigerclan**

**Leader: **Darkflight- massive tabby tom. Descendant and copy of Tigerstar

**Section 1**

**deputy: **Darkwing- Blue tom

**Senior warriors:**

Nightflight -black shecat

Creampelt - cream shecat

**Warriors**:

Spotted flower dappled shecat

Skypool white tom

**section 2**

**Deputy**: Darkpelt - cream tom

**Senior warriors**:

Weedshine brown and black tom

Mistyleap grey shecat

**Warriors**:

Birdpelt- brown shecat

**Section 3**

**Deputy:** Darkclaw- brown tom with very sharp claws

**Senior warriors: **

Splashtail- white shecat

Lizardpelt brown tom(Bluepaw)

Shadowfall dark grey tom

Aspentail brown shecat (Firpaw)

Bouldernose grey tom(Redpaw)

Grasspelt brown shecat

Whitewhisker black tom with white whiskers(Spottedpaw)

**Warriors**:

Mintflower light grey shecat

Waterfur sleek black tom

Applenose red shecat

Snowflight white shecat

Cloudpelt cloudy white tom

Stripefur black tom with grey stripes

Raintail blue grey tom

**Apprentices**:

Bluepaw blue tom

Redpaw red shecat

Spottedpaw dappled tom

Firpaw brown tom

**Queens & Kits**

Flowernose black she cat with a cream face (Moonkit, Stormkit and Cherrykit)

**Prisoners**:

Leaf brown tom former loner

Bess calico shecat former kittypet

Bright golden tom former kittypet

Dawn dawn coloured shecat former rogue

Winter grey tom former loner

Lime light brown tom former kittypet

Marigold golden tom former loner

Fern grey shecat former kittypet

Maple red shecat former loner

Section 4

Deputy: Darkflame brown shecat

**Senior warriors:**

Bluepelt-blue tom

Greywing- grey tom

**Warriors**

Skycloud- white shecat

**I will add more cats in if i need them.**

Prologue:

Firestar lay on the blood stained grass of starclan, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. Tigerstar stood over him, victorious at last. As Firestar's afterlife ebbed away, he managed to splutter out,

'Tigers will rein, and cats will fall, but not all hope is quenched, life will be saved by the Storm of rebellion.'

He closed his eyes and let out his final breath.

Starclan left, far away, but still taking in dead prisoners and dead good cats. Tiger clan thrived, with each leader as blood thirsty as the last. Yet they, being the most powerful in the forest, stopped believing in the Dark Forest, so they would stay dead.

Tigerstar, and all the leaders were haunted by this, but not worrying about the prophecy Firestar had uttered in his last moments because they knew they were the strongest force in all of the world.

**I hope you like it. Please follow, fav and review! Feel free to review in cats and I will fit them in. This story will be focused around Section 3, which is equivalent to ThunderClan.(but evil)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cherrykit meowed in protest as her mother left her, pulled away by the merciless senior warriors of section 3. A small mouse is pushed in front of her and her siblings, as if in return for her mother.

Thisissupposedtobealinebreakyay

*2 moons later*

Moonkit was getting used to it. Get up. Eat. Practice killing moves on mice. Wish for her mother back. Watch the apprentices learn to fight on the prisoners.

She didn't like it. But that wasn't the point.

Suddenly, a senior warrior padded into the nursery. "You are needed in the clearing. Now." Moonkit recognised him as Lizardpelt, mentor to Bluepaw.

The kittens padded out into the clearing, where the section was gathering under the high ledge. Darkclaw was up there, in the middle of the camp that was once Thunderclan.

"Moonkit, by the powers of the Darkforest, you shall be Moonpaw until you become a warrior. Your mentor will be Grasspelt."

Moonkit sighed with relief. Darkclaw's last apprentice was killed after a quarter moon. She didn't want to be his next.

"Cherrykit, your name will be Cherrypaw. Your mentor is Splashtail."

Stormkit shuddered. The only two senior warriors left were Shadowfall. And Darkclaw.

"Stormpaw. I will mentor you."

**A.N I hope it is good so far. **


End file.
